herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akama
'Akama '''is an ancient and wise Broken Draenei from the ''Warcraft series, first introduced in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Akama was once a peaceful priest of the Draenei at the Temple of Karabor, where he lived in happiness with his wife. Unfortunately, the Orcish Horde assaulted the temple and slaughtered most of its inhabitants, including Akama's wife. Eventually, Akama succumbed to a disease, mutating him into a foul creature. Akama did not lose his sanity, however, and attempted to lead his diseased people against the demonic forced which now ruled his homeland. After a gruesome defeat in battle against the demons, Akama was forced to find allies. He eventually made contact with the demon/elf hybrid, Illidan, who was also at war the the demons. Akama assisted Illidan in the war against the demonic Burning Legion, and eventually fought the Pit Lord, Magtheridon. In the final battle, Akama, Illidan, Kael'thas, and Lady Vashj defeated Magtheridon and imprisoned him below the Hellfire Citadel. Akama then became a high-ranking member of the Illidari, an army of Demons, Orcs, Naga, and Blood Elves. It was not till it was too late when Akama learned of Illidan's true agenda. The Farseer believed that Illidan sought to bring down the tyranny that Magtheridon held over the Outlands, but rather he sought to take it as his own. Illidan enslaved Akama's people, the Broken, and forced them to work for the Naga and Demons. Illidan withdrew Akama's soul from his own body and trapped it within the Black Temple in case he attempted to betray the Illidari. Years later, when the demon lord Kazzak reopened the Dark Portal, thus opening a gateway to the Outlands, the armies of the Alliance and Horde allied themselves the the Sha'tar, a group of beings made of pure light called Naaru. Led by the Naaru of the Sha'tar, the Alliance and Horde fought against Illidan's forces in the Outlands. Akama was charged by his master to watch over the Warden's Cage, where Illidan kept his former jailor, Maiev Shadowsong, behind bars. The heroes found Akama in the prison, and learned of his true agenda - to betray Illidan and restore peace to the shattered realm of Outlands. Akama, Maiev, and the heroes forged an alliance, and in time took down Illidan chief lieutenants - Kael'thas, Lady Vashj, and Kargath Bladefist. Akama then blew a whole in the side of the Black Temple, allowing the heroes to invade without being noticed. After the small army of adventurers took out the Naga of the Temple's sewers and the Fel Orcs of the courtyard, they took out the Shade of Akama - the essence of Akama's soul that Illidan would destroy should Akama ever try to overthrow him. Akama trapped his soul in a Phylactery which the heroes found on the body of the lich Rage Winterchill. The heroes then battled the remainder of Illidan's armies, and eventually fought the Tyrant of Outland himself. It a long, climatic battle, the heroes brought an end to Illidan, and Akama succeeded him as master of the Black Temple. Category:Warcraft Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Wise Category:Male Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Priests Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Elderly